


Unexpected Visitor

by justmarcialima



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondlock, M/M, Q is a Holmes, Q stands for Quillan, breaking in - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: James never thought someone would be able to break into Q's house but apparently he was SO wrong.(or in which Q is baby brother Holmes)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about this in the middle of the night, please let me know what you thought in the comments.

James Bond was having a quiet night of sleep, which was a very rare occurrence for him. Q was curled beside him on the bed wearing plaid pajamas like an old man. James found it very endearing. The cats, Merlin and Morgana, were purring by their feet and were the only source of noise in the room. Q's flat was more like a fortress, even James couldn't enter it without being invited. He hadn't a faint idea how many different traps and alarms the place had. It was nearly impossible for someone to break in, but James never let his guard down so whenever he slept there it would be with his loaded glock under his pillow anyways. He was sleeping on his stomach in only his black boxers and an old white t-shirt when he heard a tiny creak on the floor that would be unnoticed by anyone but a trained spy. Faster than a blink of an eye he had a firm grip on his gun and was sitting on the bed, aiming at the figure in front of the furniture in the dark room. The cats opened their eyes and looked at the figure, but didn't made any sound of alarm, Merlin just turned around on the bed and fell asleep again. James almost rolled his eyes at the cat uselessness. At least Morgana looked interested in the exchange. 

\- Who are you and how did you entered here? - James asked in a firm and deceivingly calm tone, while pulling the safety off his gun.

\- Wha-? - Q roused next to him at the sound, looking confused and disheveled even in the dark. He reached for the bedside table next to him and pulled the string of the lamp, lightning up the room while putting on his glasses slightly askew. His hair was a mess, sticking to every side and his pajamas were rumpled and big on him, showing a creamy and pale collarbone.

The man in front of them was very tall and as pale as Q. His hair was black and his eyes were blue. He had the sharpest cheekbones James had ever seen and plump lips. He was wearing a suit with no tie and a long black coat, with a blue scarf around his long neck. He also had the most uninterested expression on his face and was barely fazed by the gun being pointed at him. 

\- Sherlock? - Q asked in a confused tone, narrowing his eyes. Bond looked at his lover ans frowned his hand never wavered.

\- Do you know this man, Q? - He asked, eying the man that was now looking at Q with a raised eyebrow. Q suddenly blushed and fixed his pajamas shirt, covering his collarbone and pushed his glasses up, effectively fixing them on his face. 

\- Yeah, this is my older brother Sherlock Holmes. - He said and James frowned even more if that was possible, lowering his weapon. - How did you even get in here, Sherl?

\- Don't call me that, Quillan. - He said in a snappy tone. - Your security system is child's play, people would think that being the MI6 Quartermaster would make you more worried about your personal security.

\- Ugh, don't call me by my name. - Q scowled. James had known more about his love in this last seconds than their whole relationship. - And how do you mean? My security system is MI6 and Pentagon level, Sherlock.

\- Exactly, too easy. - He rolled his eyes.

\- Did you just came here to insult my security system or do you actually have something important to say? - Q rolled his eyes and James realized astonished that it was the same expression as his brother did. - How did you even code enough to get in here? You are absolutely shit when it comes to compu-... - He stopped mid sentence and a look of realization dawned on his face alongside a smirk. - You stole my password from Mycroft didn't you?

Sherlock opened his mouth to respond, probably a smartass answer but Bond interrupted him. 

\- Wait a minute! - The two brothers looked at him. - You have a brother and your real name is Quillan?

Q was about to respond but Sherlock beat him to it. 

\- Yes, he has two older brothers in fact, Mycroft and I. I'm the smarter of all of them, of course. - Q scoffed. - And yes, his name is Quillan, as you already heard mummy had a perverse way of naming her children so we could suffer the most bullied childhood possible on top of the fact that all of us were smarter than even the teachers. Do keep up, mister Bond. See, Quillan? This is what happens when you date brainless apes.

Q grunted in indignation. 

\- Hey, don't talk about mine if you don't want me to talk about yours, John isn't the brightest human being in the world.

\- John is a doctor so he is more intelligent than a vast majority of regular people.

\- So is James. Or do you think some brainless ape is capable of being a special agent for her Queen's majesty? I'm sure James knows more math than you do. - He said and James was almost touched at the gesture, but he was still confused.

\- Fair enough. - Sherlock said.

\- What are you doing here? - Q asked again.

\- Mycroft is dating.

\- Ugh. - Q made a disgusted face. - How do you know and with who? Do you want me to do a background check on them?

\- That's not necessary. He's dating Detective Inspector Lestrade. - Now Sherlock was the one to make a disgusted face.

\- Well at least he has good taste. - Sherlock looked at him funny. - What? Lestrade is handsome, a good man, keen on making justice and all that. He has that whole silver fox thing going on for him. True that he has a debatable taste going for Mycroft but oh well... - He shrugged. - How did you find out?

\- I broke into his house today to make him at least threaten your boyfriend a bit since he has the means that I don't have and caught them in bed together. - Sherlock shivered visibly and Q laughed.

\- That's your own damn fault to sticking your nose into my private life. - Q rolled his eyes and gathered his blankets, preparing to lay down again. - Now go home, Sherlock. I'm sure John is feeling restless with a cold bed beside him and a tiny infant. Good for Mycroft to find someone who can put up with him, we all found that special someone now.

\- Yes, but I have to work with his “special someone”. - Sherlock huffed. - I don't want to have to deduce on Lestrade that he had sex with my brother the night before. 

\- Yeah well, boohoo for you. - Q rolled his eyes. - Just don't deduce the man then.

\- I can't help it! - He said in a exasperated tone. - I can't turn it off like you.

\- Well, you'll have to give it a try. - He took off his glasses and laid down on the bed, placing his hand above the switch of the lamp. - I have work in the morning Sherlock, please go away and text me tomorrow. - With that he pulled the string of the lamp and the room was bathed in darkness once again. They heard Sherlock huff and leave right after. Q sighed and closed his eyes. But Bond wouldn't let him sleep again just yet.

\- What the hell just happened?

\- My brother is a consulting detective for the Scotland Yard and Lestrade is “technically” his coworker being the person who gives my brother cases that only he can resolve. And Mycroft is the government.

\- He's in the government, you mean?

\- No, he is. He controls everything and everyone including M.

\- Oh. - James said in an astonished voice. - Who's John?

\- John Watson is Sherlock's lover or husband, whatever those two are now. He's an army doctor and served in Afghanistan deployed as a Captain.

\- Captain John Hamish Watson? - James asked, giving Q pause.

\- Yeah... - He trailed down. - Do you know him?

\- I met him in the army long ago. - He whispered, still in shock. - He was an amazing soldier.

\- Still is. - Q answered. - He has to be if he keeps up with my brother. I used to have my reservations about him, but he is great for Sherlock and saved him many times from death.

\- Why did you have reservations about him? - James asked, finally laying down again and spooning his boyfriend.

\- I didn't used to like soldiers that much. - Q said and Bond scoffed. - Yeah well, look where that got me. - He caressed James hand placed at his slender hip. - I used to compare soldiers or agents, for that matter, with bullies and I couldn't take that image of my head until I met John and you, of course. But you, James, irritated me so much that took me long enough to realize that you actually a nice person underneath all that charm and annoyance.

James grunted. 

\- Now you love me, so I win.

\- I think both of us won, Bond. - He smiled and James kissed his neck softly. After that both drifted off to sleep again. Nobody else broke into their house that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. I never wrote about Bond or Sherlock before, so please let me know what you thought. 
> 
>  
> 
> And yes I know I write with brackets but I can't seem to stop, I'm sorry.


End file.
